It may sometimes be desirable to search a corpus, such as the World Wide Web or a subset of the Web using an abbreviation or acronym. For example, a user may not know the expansion of a term, may not remember the correct spelling of one or more words included in the expansion, or may wish to save time by using a shortened form of an expression.
Unfortunately, abbreviations often map to multiple expansions and a degree of ambiguity may thus result when an abbreviation is employed (e.g., in a query). There thus exists a continuing need to be able to provide relevant results in response to queries.